superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Smitten with Kittens/Alas Poor Skullhead/White Gloves Credits (1993)
"Smitten with Kittens" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Alfred Gimeno Dave Marshall "White Gloves" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Rob Paulsen as Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Runt Valri Bromfield as Queenie Tom Bodett as Announcer and Bernadette Peters as Rita Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Orchestration Julie Bernstein Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Rusty Mills Lou Police Charles Visser B.G. Key Design Jim Fletcher Frank Frezzo Marty Strudler Slugging Michael Gerard Rusty Mills Model Design Julienne Gimeno Maureen Trueblood Mark Zoeller Sheet Timing Donna Mouliot Costi Mustatea Tom Ray Mike Reyna Leo Sullivan Layout Supervisor Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Chris Aguirre Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Ed Baker Bob Doucette Paul Fisher Tim George Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Joe Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Bob Doucette Brian Sebern Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Natador Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Paul Trandahl John Morris Marcus Williams Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Director: Keiko Oyamada Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment